waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard of Odd
"Wizard of Odd" is the 64th episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis In order to wash their house quickly, Phineas and Ferb build a contraption that spins it around, causing Candace to become so dizzy, she collapses. She soon finds herself in the magical land of Odd where their friends Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are remarkably like the characters in L. Frank Baum's book The Wizard of Oz. When Candace follows the yellow brick sidewalk to Bustopolis (to find the Wizard who can help her finally bust her brothers), things aren't what they seem. Plot Candace is in her room, utterly bored so Linda suggests helping Phineas and Ferb clean the house, or at the very least, read a book. Candace chooses to read the book Mom gave her: The Wizard of Oz. Candace, reaching the part of the book where the tornado hits, gets trapped in the house, sprayed by the hose Phineas and Ferb is using to clean the house and passes out. When she comes to, she finds Perry lying on her, and the house has landed in Patchkin Land, inhabited by Patchkins who bear a strong resemblance to the Fireside Girls. They also tell her that she squished the evil witch Suzy (although she's still alive, just trapped underneath). Isabella the Good Witch then comes down, floating in a giant eyeball. She gives Candace Suzy's Red Rubber Boots instead of letting Doofenshmirtz the evil witch (warlock) get them. Candace blames the whole affair on Phineas and Ferb and asks Isabella how to bust them. She suggests following the Yellow Sidewalk, in song form. Down the road, Perry and Candace run into Baljeet, hanging as a "nerd"-crow. When Candace mentions she is going to see the Wizard of Bustopolis, he gets excited and expresses his own wish, to be cool, also in song form. Candace cuts him off part-way, reluctantly dragging him along. Over the next hill, Phineas and Ferb suggest a more fun way to Bustopolis: by riding unicorns through a sugary-treat wonderland! Candace turns them down, insisting on staying with the Yellow Sidewalk. Meanwhile, Doofenwitchwarlock traps Agent P in a spider web. He wants to get hold of Candace's red boots and sends flying squirrels to capture her. Sadly, they don't fly very fast. He has his pet monkey-spider (or spider-monkey) guard Perry while he plots. Over the next ridge, Candace finds a rusted tin lumberjack. Remembering this part of the book, she initially looks for an oil can, but gives up as soon as she learns that Jeremy plays the part of a tree in Patchkin Land. She shamelessly flirts with him, asking what his wish is, and allowing him to come along. Baljeet gets upset that Jeremy can sing a song but not him, but Candace shushes him. Phineas and Ferb show up again, presenting a new split path of the Yellow Sidewalk. Instead of walking down a road that leads to a terrifying beast-bog with slime-breath, he suggests skating down an ice-cream (non-dairy) canyon. Despite Jeremy and Baljeet's insistence, Candace sticks to the road. Our crew comes to a dark, scary forest, where Candace gets scared by a hooting Stacy-owl. Buford appears, dressed as some mix between a lion, a tiger, and a bear. Stunned by his appearance, Candace is initially willing to just walk by him, but she asks him about his wish. Buford insists he wants nothing, but follows the group anyway. Phineas appears again, offering one more split from the bog; this time, the road leads down a bouncy blue sidewalk, but Candace sticks stubbornly to her choice. Shortly after this, the squadron of squirrels arrive and attack the foursome, and Candace is captured. The squirrels return to Doofenwitchwarlock and put Candace on the spider web with Perry. The witchwarlock tries to get Candace to take off her boots, but the shoes have grown up her legs, making them nearly impossible to take off. The witchwarlock decides to remove Candace from the boots by vaporizing her. Candace tells Perry to leave without her, which he does easily by using the saw in his hat. Perry comes across the rest of the traveling squad and tries to bring them to Candace. They can't understand him, so Agent P gets out his phone and Major Monogram (the fairy) tells them to save Candace. The group dress up as witches and knock on Doofenwitchwarlock's door, offering him a witch makeover. They distract him as Perry goes upstairs to free Candace. The vaporizer goes off, prompting everyone to look inside his magic ball. They see Candace and Perry running down a hall, which prompts Buford to knock the orb over. The witchwarlock calls the guards to surround the group as they take off their costumes. Candace throws a bucket of water at Doofenwitchwarlock in self-defense and his clothes shrink. He tells the guards to destroy them as he changes into his tracksuit. Candace asks if they really want to do that, to which they say "No", and that no one ever asked them what they really wanted. She asks what they want, which they reply to in song. Doofenwitchwarlock returns soon thereafter, finding that the prisoners have escaped. He orders the drawbridge raised, but they escape on Perry's grappling hook, which has caught a blimp. Doofenwitchwarlock curses them as they leave. As it turns out, Phineas and Ferb are driving the blimp that the grappling hook had caught. They ask if Candace is having fun, which she denies. A squirrel flies his plane through the rope, causing them all to fall into the inappropriately named Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires, which is actually a bunch of throw pillows. They find themselves quite close to Bustopolis and rush to meet the Wizard. Phineas offers a fun way up, an elevator like a slide, but Candace chooses the Yellow Staircase; the other three choose Phineas' method. Candace gets there first but the others land on top of her. To Candace's shock, the Wizard turns out to be Linda, who leaves to get a cake out of the oven and asks the boys to hand out the gifts. Baljeet gets sunglasses to fake coolness. Phineas tells Jeremy that he's just a boy dressed up as a tree, allowing Buford to undo a zipper at the back of his costume which leaves Jeremy in his underwear. Then, Phineas asks Buford if he really wants nothing. After much insistence, Buford reaches into the bag and pulls out a ham sandwich, which was something that he really did want. Phineas says there was one more wish to grant, and Candace had thought they were trying to bribe her so she wouldn't bust them. In actuality, Phineas was referring to granting Doofenwitchwarlock's wish. They remove Candace's red rubber boots with a rubber shoehorn and gladly give Doofenwitchwarlock the boots. He starts to sing a song about the boots but gets hit by Dorothy's house. Wizard Linda returns, and Candace tries to get her to bust her brothers. Linda wants to know why, because she thinks that everything Phineas and Ferb did sound like fun. She suggests that Candace should have had fun with them instead, and that summer doesn't last forever. This causes the dream to end, with Candace in her bed. Phineas and Ferb are outside her window riding a giant unicycle with Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Jeremy. Phineas finds Perry and asks Candace if she wants a turn on the unicycle. She refuses until she realizes that it sounds fun. She joins in, sitting next to Jeremy. He says that it's better than taking the sidewalk, to which she strongly agrees. The screen then comes down like a curtain and shows Phineas and Ferb saying "Have fun everybody!" to the audience as the episode ends. Songs *The Yellow Sidewalk *I Wish I Was Cool *Tree-Related Wish *I Want Nothing *The Guards' Wishes *My Red Rubber Boots *Rusted Goofs *When Phineas and Ferb lift the house, the basement is not present. *When Doofenshmirtz sings/says "I have one splash of color," he's wrong because he has a pink tracksuit. Also, when Doofenshmirtz started to sing, he was wearing his regular robe instead of the tracksuit. *Perry is shown wearing his fedora when going up "the fun way" to see the wizard. However, in the previous scene, he had taken off the fedora and gone back into "pet mode". *During the song "The Yellow Sidewalk": **Candace's eyes change color from blue to brown. **Isabella sings "The sky is blue" when the sky is actually purple. *When taking the "fun way" up, Baljeet asks for "Three please." However, four took the "fun way": Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy, Jeremy Tree, the Nerd-Crow, and Perry. *When Buford and Baljeet come to tell Candace that they're going to clean the house, and the camera zooms in on Buford and Baljeet a pole is showing. However, in widescreen, it's not there. *When Candace declines to use the bouncy sidewalk, it is not visible, and the full width of the path is shown, indicating the two do not touch. However, in the next shot, the edge of the sidewalk is touching the edge of the path. *When Buford and Baljeet come to Candace and say that they are going to start to clean the house Buford says "Water-proof undergarments". However, when Candace faints, Baljeet says it. *When Jeremy Tree is singing, his right arm is straight. Every other time it's seen his arm is bent. Also, Nerd-Crow says about Jeremy Tree finishing his song but when Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy is singing, he doesn't say anything. However, Nerd-Crow might have known Candace wasn't going to listen to him so he didn't bother saying anything. *When Candace falls at the "Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires" and runs to Bustopolis, she wears her regular shoes rather than the red boots. *When Candace is talking to the wizard after she comes back from the kitchen, the phone and the stand are gone. *When Candace gets knocked out when Phineas and Ferb were cleaning the house, she was lying on the floor, but when she wakes up she was lying on the bed. However, this could be explained if after the cleaning of the house was completed, someone saw her on the floor, and put her in her bed. *The vines that had grown from the boots and attached to Candace's legs disappear in the proceeding scene. **Later, when the boots are removed, they are completely normal with no trace of the vines. International premieres *April 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) *June 3, 2010 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) *August 7, 2010 (CTC - Russia) *August 27, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) *September 6, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) *September 12, 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan) *September 27, 2010 (Family Channel Canada) *October 21, 2010 (Disney XD UK) *October 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) *October 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Portugal) *October 31, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *December 5, 2010 (Disney XD Netherlands) *December 6, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) *December 11, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) *February 4, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *February 7, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *May 4, 2011 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Trivia *The title and premise of the episode are obvious references to the The Wizard of Oz, in particular, the famous 1939 film adaptation. Certain parodies within include: **The red rubber boots on Candace (red ruby slippers), taken from Little Witch Suzy's feet. Also, Doofenwitchwarlock wanting the boots, such as how the Wicked Witch wanted the ruby slippers. **Isabella arriving by eyeball (Glinda by a bubble). **The famous oilcan scene with the tin lumberjack. **Flying squirrels instead of flying monkeys, although the spider-monkey may also reference the flying monkeys. **Candace says "Perry, I don't think we're in Danville anymore," instead of the famous "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." **The Patchkins (munchkins) **Buford is a mixture of a lion, tiger, and a bear (a reference to the famous saying in the film, "Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!). ***Also, when Buford introduces himself, the rest of the gang says, "Oh my!". **Doofenwarlock says "I'll get you, and your little platypus, too!" an obvious reference to when the witch from the original film says, "I'll get you, and your little dog, too!". **Talking trees (Jeremy Tree and the unnamed tree in the forest) **The Yellow Sidewalk (Yellow Brick Road) **The Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires (the poppy field) **During Tree-Related Wish one can see something in the background when it zooms out. This could be a reference to the famous "Munchkin suicide" urban legend that is actually a bird inside the film. **Candace tries to melt Doofenshmirtz using a bucket of water. **This episode also contains references to , a Broadway musical and movie retelling of the story of The Wizard of Oz set in African American culture: ***Baljeet (the nerdcrow) singing with crows. ***One line in The Guards' Wishes is "We haven't had a chance to dance since we were on Broadway!", possibly referencing this. *During the swirling vortex opening sequence, several previous characters/projects return, such as the Giant baby head, the Talking Zebra, a Martian, a lawn gnome, the Rollercoaster, the Platyposterior, and a Phinedroid and Ferbot. *When Candace runs screaming from the flying squirrels, her tone when shouting "Squirrel! Squirrel!" matches the tone in which she shouts "Squirrels! Squirrels!" in "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)". *According to Candace, everything Phineas and Ferb ever made is found in Bustopolis. Some things that can be seen include Candace's rocket, the water slide, the monster truck, the Mix n Mingle Machine, the giant floating baby head (Candace may think Phineas and Ferb made that), the Love Händel reunion concert and (presumedly, due to screaming in the background), the roller coaster. *During the Tree-Related Wish song, a bear can be seen sitting next to a tree and reading a newspaper. The bear is seen again during the end credits after Rusted, saying, "Yes. Yes, I do." The two appearances are a combination allusion to the "Charmin Bears" series of commercials for Charmin toilet paper and to the sarcastic/rhetorical question about what bears do in the woods. *At the end of the episode, Isabella instructs Abraham Lincoln, Santa Claus, an astronaut and Pinocchio to follow the yellow sidewalk, among others. *In the German version of this episode, when Baljeet puts on the sunglasses, he says "Hasta la Vista, baby" like Arnold Schwarzenegger. However he doesn't say this in the English version. *Doofenwitchwarlock getting burnt in his attempt to exit in a burst of smoke, may have been a reference to actress Margaret Hamilton, the original Wicked Witch of the West, who was severely burnt during the filming of the scene of the Witch's exit in a smoke burst. *The guards' musical number is very similar to the Knights of the Round Table song from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and its Broadway musical production successor Spamalot. *The original "Wizard of Oz" book had animals called kalidahs which were part tiger and part bear. Gallery Good Witch Isabella 4.jpg Yellow_Sidewalk.jpg Candace_flirts_with_Tree-Jeremy.jpg Have_fun,_everybody.jpg Red_Rubber_Boots.jpg pt-br:O Mago dos Desejos